


Remembering You (Kim Taehyung Fanfic/Smut)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amnesia, Coma, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: What would you do if you woke up one morning and couldn't remember anything? You didn't know where you were, or what had happened to you. That's what happened to me.  I woke up to find a handsome man at my bedside, telling me that he was my husband.  As amazing as it was that someone that beautiful could be my husband, I had no idea who he was. He was determined to make me remember, but would I be able to fall in love with him all over again?





	1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Kim....Mrs. Kim can you hear me?" a fuzzy and unfamiliar voice buzzed in my ear. I struggled to try to open my eyes, each eyelid feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds. 

"Oh my God, her eyelids fluttered! I think she is coming around!! Baby? Baby can you hear me?" a deep voice said near my head. Was this person calling me baby? I felt the warmth of skin against my own skin, gripping my hand tightly. I strained again to attempt to open my eyes, getting them a crack open before shutting them again, the dim light of the room blinding me to anything but masses of blurs.

"Mrs. Kim, if you can hear us please can you squeeze your hand?" the first voice asked. I felt the warmth of the skin around my hand hold me firmly, waiting for a response. I struggled and strained with everything I had to contract my hand slightly, feeling the hand I must have been holding, jump.

"She..she squeezed my hand! She can hear us!" the second voice said excitedly. 

"Alright Mrs. Kim, just take your time. Don't panic if you can't do things right away. Your body is rebooting in a way, so please don't rush. Just relax and your eyes will open when your body is ready." the first voice said as the second one broke into sobs. I felt my hand being lifted and a soft pair of lips being placed against my skin. I laid there listening to the sobbing man beside me, still trying desperately to open my eyes. It took several more minutes of struggling before I was finally able to crack my eyes open. The light was painful, making me wince but I managed to flutter them open and see an older man standing on the one side of me. He looked like he would be a grandfather, a gray beard on his face, glasses and a kind smile. I heard a gasp from my other side, and slowly turned my eyes to the direction of the noise. The other deep voice I heard on the other side of me that was holding my hand, was sitting in a chair right next to my bed. He took one of his hands and wiped tears away from his face, sniffling and stifling more cries. He was insanely handsome, making me feel a little flustered.

"Mrs. Kim, I am Dr. Lee. Now do not push yourself, but can you try to speak for us? You throat might be a little sore from having the breathing tube removed earlier." the older man explained. I worked very slowly to open my mouth and close it a few times, my jaw feeling so sore and tense. 

"Yes." I managed to whisper, a little bit of my voice coming out after. The man sitting down burst into sobs, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Alright, good. Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked. I looked around the room, and back at the doctor, feeling the other man's fingers lacing through mine.

"A hospital?" I asked, not even sure if that was correct.

"That's right. You are in the hospital. Now do you know your name?" he asked, making me think for a moment. 

"Y/N?" I asked, making him nod and smiling at me.

"Yes, Mrs. Kim, that is correct. Now, do you know who the man is sitting beside you?" he asked, making me look back to the crying man. I stared at him for several moments, trying to recall who this handsome man was.

"N-No." I said, watching his facial expression change. He looked upset, as he began crying again, resting his head against my hand. 

"You don't remember me baby?" he asked, not lifting his head.

"N-No, I'm sorry." I said, feeling a little panicky. 

"Mr. Kim, please take a breath." the doctor said, making him take in a few shuddering breaths.

"Who are you?" I asked, making him look up at me.

"I'm Taehyung....I'm your husband." he said softly. My eyes widened as I felt my heart start beating harder. I had no recollection of this man, let alone him being my husband! How could I have married someone that handsome? 

"I'm sorry." I said again softly, feeling bad for how upset he seemed.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna go call Namjoon. He will be happy to hear she is awake." he said, getting up from the chair and wiping his face. I watched him as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him as the doctor spoke to me. I felt so lost and I felt bad for the man if I really was his wife. How could I not remember him? The doctor continued to ask me several questions and began running some tests before Taehyung came back in the room with his hands in his pockets.

"It looks as though she doesn't remember anything from the last 5 years. She doesn't even remember the accident that landed her here." the doctor said to Taehyung as he nodded slowly.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, making them both look over at me.

"You have been here 5 months." Taehyung said, sniffling slightly.

"Yes, your car hit a patch of ice, and slid off of the road, rolled down an embankment and into the river. We are not sure how long you were in the river but you were rescued and brought straight here." the doctor said solemnly. 

"Namjoon is on his way." Taehyung said, giving me a small smile. I smiled back at him, relieved that I would be seeing a familiar face.

"So you do remember your brother, Namjoon?" the doctor asked as I nodded slightly.

"I do." I smiled, closing my eyes and feeling a little more at ease knowing I would be seeing him soon. Taehyung walked over to the chair and sat down, looking so disheartened.

"Try to remember not to stress yourself, but I will be back shortly with your test results." the doctor said before he left, leaving me alone with the man who was claiming to be my husband.

"You....you really don't remember me at all?" he asked softly, looking up at me through sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't." I said softly, making him sigh. He looked back down at his hands and sniffled, bringing his hand up to wipe his eyes. 

"I'm just happy you are awake and talking again." he said, giving me a sad smile, his chin quivering slightly. We sat there for a while longer, mainly in silence or him asking me if I needed or wanted anything. Eventually that silence was broken by the door opening and me seeing a face I recognized. I immediately burst into tears as I saw the face of my brother in the doorway. He rushed over, letting out a few tears of his own as he cradled my face, resting his forehead against mine.

"Y/N, oh Y/N!" he cried, laughing as he sniffled. I noticed another man standing back toward the door, smiling and wiping his eyes too. Taehyung walked over to the man and they began hugging as Taehyung cried into the man's shoulder.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing to the doorway as Namjoon stepped back.

"That is Jungkook, my husband." he smiled, making my eyes widen.

"Joonie, you got married?!" I asked, smiling at the handsome stranger still holding Taehyung.

"We had a double wedding, actually. I married Jungkook and you married Taehyung." he said, giving me a sad smile.

"I wish I could remember something, anything about him." I sighed, feeling a little anxious.

"We were all really close. It may take time, but I think we can be that way again. You will see their charm and why we both fell for them." he replied, kissing my forehead.

"I trust you." I said softly as he grabbed my hand. Just about that time, Jungkook came walking over extending his hand and grabbing mine.

"Y/N, you don't remember me either, do you?" he asked, giving me a kind smile.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." I said sadly. I felt so bad that I didn't know these people who obviously must have meant a great deal to me previously.

"Don't you worry, we aren't too bad." Jungkook chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. I began worrying my hands, looking around and breathing heavily. Taehyung walked over and reached out for me but stopped, pulling his hands back to himself.

"Hey, it's ok, you're alright. I can't imagine how scared you are right now, but I'm here and everyone in this room loves you. Just breathe, Y/N." Namjoon said, holding my hands. I closed my eyes and nodded as I felt a warm tear trickle down my cheek. 

"Please don't leave." I said softly, squeezing his hands with as much strength as I could muster. 

"I promise, we are not going anywhere." he smiled, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I felt afraid and confused, but at least safe with Namjoon's reassurances. I wished so much that I could remember everything, especially the handsome man claiming to be my husband with the kind and sad eyes. 

______________________  
______________________

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days were almost a blur. I was being taken all over the hospital, running all kinds of test to make sure everything else in my body was functioning normally now that I was awake. The physical therapist had been in a few times, trying to teach me exercises to strengthen my muscles that had weakened quite a lot. Namjoon stayed by my side almost the entire time, Jungkook coming and going and Taehyung there almost the whole time, allowing Namjoon and I some time alone here and there. Namjoon and I had been spending the morning alone together when Taehyung came back with breakfast for us both and a bouquet of flowers for me, making me blush. Before I could even thank him, Dr. Lee came in, a bright smile on his face.

"How are you today, Mrs. Lee?" he asked, holding a bunch of paperwork in his hands.

"I'm feeling pretty good, I think." I said, giving him a soft smile. 

"Excellent. Everything seems to be functioning well, well enough for us to discuss your upcoming discharge. You will not be able to be left alone for quite some time I am afraid, your body is in a weak state, not to mention the ongoing issues with your memory." he said, giving me a sad smile.

"Will....will I ever get my memories back?" I asked as I watched Taehyung shift nervously in the corner of the room.

"There is a good possibility of that, however we cannot say for certain. It is different for everyone. Some never get their memories back, some it comes in bits and pieces, some it is like a flood and it all comes rushing back. Just take your time, and don't push yourself." he said softly.

"I will try." I said softly, playing with my hands.

"Well the good news is, as long as you have arrangements made for when you leave here, you can be discharged tomorrow. I will send the nurse in shortly with some more papers on things you will need to watch out for when you are discharged." he said, making my eyes widen as I looked up at him.

"Thank you Dr. Lee." Taehyung said as the doctor gave a short bow and walked out of the room.

"You hear that? You get to go home!" Namjoon said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. Those words hung heavy on the air. I shot a glance over to Taehyung as I began to breathe a little heavier. I would be in his home...alone with him. I chewed my lip as I closed my eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Namjoon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Taehyung asked, his voice soft.

"Sure. I'll be right back, y/n." he said softly as he squeezed my hand. He and Taehyung both left and went out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. I sat up a little more and leaned my head into my hands, trying to breathe slowly. I was going home to a place I wouldn't remember with a man I couldn't remember. Taehyung was nice enough from what I could see but he had been very quiet, so I still didn't know much about him. But the thought of being alone with him all the time in an unfamiliar place was making me feel more worried than I tried to let on. The door opening again made me startle as Namjoon came back in the room alone.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming back over and sitting next to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said softly, as he let out a sigh.

"It's ok to be afraid, you know." he said in a gentle voice as he grabbed my hand.

"I know, I'm just trying to be strong. I'm sure you don't want to be around a sniveling coward all the time." I said, swallowing hard.

"Y/N, we all get afraid. The day that I got the call that you were in here was the most terrified I had ever been in my entire life. I froze, quite literally froze. Jungkook had to shake me back into reality and drive me here because I couldn't quit shaking." he said, squeezing my hand slightly, his voice thick.

"I'm so sorry I worried you like this." I said, squeezing his hand back.

"It's not your fault. The point I'm trying to make, is that everyone experiences fear, and you have every right to be afraid. Just know that we all love you and you will be well taken care of. That is actually what Taehyung pulled me outside to talk to me about. He saw how afraid you looked when the doctor mentioned going home. So he and I agreed that you are going to come home and live with me and Jungkook for the time being. He of course will still be there a lot because he missed you terribly and wants to be with you, but he said he thinks you will be more comfortable with me. Does that sound ok with you?" he asked, making me cry a few happy tears. I nodded and smiled softly at him, taking my free hand and wiping the tears from my cheeks. He gave me a sad smile and leaned forward, kissing my forehead before sitting back down.

"Thank you." I almost whispered as I let out a breath of relief.

"And when you come back home, you can have some more visitors. I know a few people who are dying to see you." he said smiling.

"Who?" I asked, curious if I was going to remember any of them.

"Well two, I don't think you will remember because we met them through Jungkook and Taehyung. They are another couple, Jimin and Jin. Do those names sound familiar?" he asked, watching my face. I wracked my brain for any image those names could possibly conjure up but I sighed and shook my head sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't." I said, shrugging with a sigh.

"Now the other couple, I know you should remember. I've been friends with them since I was in school and they always treated you like their sister. Hoseok and Yoongi..." he trailed off. I immediately remembered the two and smiled, nodding as I felt my heart leap. 

"I remember them! They are official now?! Since when?!" I asked, feeling a bit more light hearted.

"For a few years now, actually. You actually helped Yoongi with a pep talk to finally give him the courage to ask Hoseok out." he said, making me chuckle.

"That sounds about right. God, they were crazy about each other for the longest time." I smiled, making him nod his head. We talked for a while longer before Jungkook brought us both something to eat. He seemed delighted that I would be staying with them, which I was a bit relieved about. We sat around and talked for a little while longer until Taehyung came in rolling a suitcase behind him. His eyes were a bit red rimmed, looking a little watery as though he had been crying.

"What's all this?" Jungkook asked, looking at the suitcase and back up at Taehyung who now had his hands in his pockets.

"I um...I got some clothes together for you. I figured you would need them if you were going h-home with Namjoon. If you need anything else, just let me know and I will bring it to you." he said, giving me a half smile.

"Thank you, Taehyung." I said quietly, giving him a small smile. He pulled a small satin pouch from one of the zippers of the suitcase and walked over, placing it on my lap.

"What is this?" I asked, picking up the bag and feeling the weight of the items inside.

"I'm going to run a few errands really quick to get everything ready for you tomorrow. I will be back in a little bit." Namjoon said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. 

"See you soon!" Jungkook waved as he opened the door for Namjoon and himself. They both left, leaving me alone with Taehyung. I pulled the pouch open and dumped the contents out onto my lap, regarding the items curiously. I picked up the first, which was a small, cylinder shaped seashell. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface before looking up at Taehyung.

"These items were all really important to you. You treasured them, so I thought I would bring them for you, even if you don't remember why they were important." He said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Why was this one important?" I asked, looking back at the seashell I held in my hand.

"It was from our first date." he said softly, looking back down as he chewed his lip. I looked over the few random items, before slowly putting them one by one back in the bag and placing it on my beside table. As I leaned that far over, one of the pillows slipped from behind my back, almost falling onto the floor. Taehyung leaned over and grabbed it, and it was then that I noticed a necklace hanging from his neck. There, a pair of rings were dangling from a chain, swinging as he was leaned over. As he had me lean forward to place it back behind my back, I looked down to see the clear marks on my finger where my wedding and engagement rings had been. 

"There you go." he said as he adjusted the pillow. I leaned forward and placed a hand on his chest over the rings, making him still and become rigid. He looked down at my hand and then back up at me, making me swallow. I ran my finger over the rings before looking up at him, his eyes wide.

"Are these....mine?" I asked, taking my hand away.

"Y-Yes, they are. They took them off of you when you got to the hospital, so I put them here." he said, touching the chain around his neck. I nodded and swallowed as I felt my heart beat hard at how close his face was to mine. He really did love me, and I wished so much I could remember him. I hoped I would be able to some day. He cleared his throat and stood back up, making me let out a slow breath through my nose.

"Keep them safe." I said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back at me brightly, making the butterflies start back up again before nodding and placing his hand over the rings.

"I promise." 

_______________________________________  
_______________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of my release from the hospital finally came, and as ready as I was to get out of there, I was terrified in the same breath. This hospital room had become my normal, my cocoon from the real world as it were. I still had not remembered anything new, making me feel a little discouraged despite the doctor's encouraging and kind words. They were sending me home with a walker until the strength in my legs returned and a cane after that, only if needed. He said it may take some time for my body to remember how to function completely but for now, I needed to take it a little easy. Jungkook wheeled over the wheelchair close while Taehyung got on one side of me and Namjoon on the other. Slowly they helped me up as I stood on very shaky legs, and over to the wheelchair.

"There you go, easy does it." Namjoon said as they lowered me to a sitting position. I shifted slightly, getting a little more comfortable as I looked up at the two backing away from me.

"All ready?" Jungkook asked from behind me as Taehyung grabbed the tote bag full of my things.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said, giving them a small smile.

"Now, we originally wanted to surprise you and have the rest of the guys waiting for you when we brought you to the house, but we figured it would be a better idea to let you get settled in for a day or two before we unleashed them on you." Namjoon chuckled as we all began to leave.

"I appreciate that. I won't lie though, I am looking forward to seeing Hobi and Yoongi. I wish I could say I was about seeing the other two...Jin and....Jimin?" I asked, turning to look at Taehyung who smiled big. 

"That's right!" Taehyung smiled, making me smile in return.

"You will love them, I promise. They are really two of the sweetest people you could meet." Jungkook said from behind me as he continued to push my wheelchair down the hallway. 

"So...what do you all do for a living now?" I asked, trying to think of something to say to maybe help me remember something...anything. 

"Well, I went into business with Yoongi and Hoseok and we all opened a studio where we have been producing music. It started out REALLY slow, and we were all pretty discouraged but we have met with some pretty recent success so things have been picking up." Namjoon said, making me look over at him with a beaming smile.

"That is amazing!! I am so glad that you made it! I know you wanted to do something like that forever." I said, smiling up at my big brother.

"Jungkookie here works at a dance studio with Jimin as choreographers/dancers." Namjoon motioned, making me widen my eyes.

"Wow, that is amazing. You will have to dance for me sometime." I replied as we stopped in front of the elevator.

"With pleasure." he replied, placing a hand on my shoulder and rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"And what about you Taehyung?" I asked, looking over at him. He had a slightly sad look to him as he gave me a little smile.

"I am a photographer." he replied simply making me suddenly so excited.

"That is so awesome! I LOVE taking pictures! I have always had a passion for it." I smiled, making him give me a sweet smile.

"I know. That's why we met." he replied, making me blush slightly.

"I forgot...I'm sorry. I forget that you know me already." I said, biting my lip afterward.

"Don't apologize. I want you to tell me everything like it is the first time. I won't get tired of getting to know you all over again." he replied, making me blush even more.

"S-So you say that is how we met?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah. Jungkook and I had been friends for years and when he told me that his new boyfriend's sister was into photography and that we should meet, I agreed. I thought worst case scenario, we at least had a passion in common and could become friends." he replied as the elevator doors shut.

"Did we hit it off right away?"I asked as I heard Jungkook snort behind me and Namjoon burst out laughing.

"Yeah right. He was nuts about you after two weeks but it took him six to get the courage up to even ask you out." Namjoon replied, making Tae blush.

"I mean...c-can you blame me?" he said almost shyly as he averted his eyes.

"Dude...she's my sister. I don't see her the way you do." Namjoon said, putting his hands up.

"He was just blown away by you." Jungkook said, coming to Tae's defense. 

"Thank you! I was...I still am." he added at the end quietly. Thankfully the doors to the elevator opened, making me let out a slow breath. 

"Told you, charming." Namjoon smirked as I looked away from everyone and toward the front doors in the distance. I held my breath for a moment as we neared the doors, squinting as the sunshine poured in the windows and door. As we went through the doorway, the hot summer air hit my skin, making me smile.

"Alright, let me get the car." Taehyung said, jogging off in the direction of the parking lot as we waiting on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Taehyung is wanting to hang out at the house for a while to make sure you get settled ok. Are you alright with that?" Namjoon asked as he squatted next to the wheelchair, getting a little more down on my level.

"Y-Yeah, that would be ok." I said, giving him a small smile.

"What do you think about him so far?" Jungkook asked from behind me, making my smile grow slightly.

"I mean he seems really nice. We share the same passion so that is really cool. He...he's really cute." I said, feeling myself flush at the statement.

"I'm glad you think so." Namjoon grinned while standing back up.

"He makes me nervous but in a good way, I think." I responded, playing with the edge of my shorts.

"Well that's good! Means you still feel something for him in some way. Your heart knows even if you don't." Jungkook replied cheerfully, squeezing my shoulders. I let that statement sink in as Taehyung pulled up to the curb. They helped me into the front seat and buckled me up before taking the wheelchair back inside. 

"I know...I know you don't remember anything but if you feel nervous being in a car again and it gets too much, I will pull over and we can take a break, ok?" He asked softly, making me nod.

"I think I'll be ok, but I'll let you know. Thank you Tae." I smiled, making him smile back. Jungkook and Namjoon climbed into to the car and we were off. They started chatting about what the guest room was like, how they were excited to have me over, etc. I began to hear them only as background noise as I stared out the window, watching the world roll by. The further away we got from the hospital, my forehead wrinkled slightly.

"Joonie, you moved?" I asked, realizing we were way past the old neighborhood he used to live in. 

"Well yeah. The place I had before was not enough room for Jungkook and I both. Plus, if we ever decide to start a family, we need a little more space." he replied. I felt a little less comfortable knowing I was going to somewhere else unfamiliar, but at least I was with Namjoon. We drove for a few more minutes until we pulled into a very familiar neighborhood and then into a driveway of a house I knew very well.

"What are we doing at Mom and Dad's house?" I asked, looking at the house that we both grew up in.

"I bought it from them when Dad retired and they decided to move to Japan." he said as he opened his door.

"They...they live in Japan?" I asked, feeling a little heavy hearted that I wasn't going to get to see my mom waiting on the other side of the door.

"They moved shortly after our wedding." he said as he opened my door. 

"Are they happy at least?" I responded as Jungkook got my walker out of the trunk.

"Yeah, last I talked to them they are very happy there. They did come here when you first got hurt ya know. They stayed for about two weeks but then had to get back." he smiled as he began helping me to a standing position, leaning against him.

"That's good at least." I said, feeling out of breath just from this amount of activity. Thankfully they got me the kind of walker that has a seat that I can sit in if I get too tired. As Jungkook wheeled it up for me, I grabbed hold of it tightly, blowing a deep breath out of my mouth slowly.

"Take it slow, we don't want you falling. I'm right behind you in case you start getting too weak, ok?" Taehyung said as he walked up. I felt his hands hovering beside my waist, making me feel a little flustered. I nodded as I began to painstakingly walk one slow step at a time. I could feel my muscles trembling with every movement. I felt myself getting weaker as I got closer to the front door but I was not about to give up yet. I felt a slight sweat breaking out on my brow as I found myself having to strain harder to move my legs. With one of the next steps I took, I felt my legs buckle slightly, making me almost fall. Taehyung gripped me quickly, wrapping his arms around me. He leaned me into him as I huffed, feeling my body tremble.

"I got you babe." he said almost into my ear as he helped me to my feet. I felt myself flush at the name as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, feeling my stomach flip around.

"Thank you." I said softly, swallowing.

"Sorry...old habit." he said softly as he helped me sit down on the walker.

"I-It's ok, don't worry." I said, giving him a soft smile as I regained my breath.

"Let me get you inside." he said, flushing a little as he got behind me and started pushing me into the house as Namjoon stood there with a smile on his face.

"Well...welcome home!" he said as he closed the door behind us. Home...I was home.

__________________________  
__________________________


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but smile as I looked around the old house. It was redecorated in a style that was more Namjoon than my parents, but it still brought back memories from when I was younger.

"So what do you think?" he asked as I continued to look around.

"I like what you have done with it." I smiled as I admired the simple and clean style of the decor.

"I'm glad you like it! And the good news is, your old room is the guest room so you will really probably dig up some old memories." Namjoon replied as Tae pushed me further into the house. As we went down the hallway, I gasped and held up my hand, placing it against the wall. Taehyung stopped pushing me, allowing me to see clearly the pictures hanging on the wall. The first two were of Namjoon and Jungkook on what looked to be their wedding day.

"These pictures are wonderful! You guys look so happy. I'm glad you got a photographer to capture these moments." I said, running my finger along the frame.

"That would be you and Tae. We tried to hire another guy but you refused, saying you were going to be the one to take your brother's pictures on the most important day of our lives." Jungkook said with fondness.

"But...but didn't we get married the same time?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead in confusion. That must have been a mess if I was trying to take pictures and get married all in one swing. Taehyung pushed me down the hallway a little more and there were pictures of he and I, as well as the four of us.

"Jimin took these for us. It worked out fine, you just wanted to make sure you had a part in it. It was really cute though actually. There is a picture in one of the albums with you and Tae each with a camera in your hand, taking pictures of us. Jimin snapped that moment and said he was capturing you both in your natural element." Namjoon chuckled as I stared deeply at the photos of Taehyung and I. We looked so happy and so in love. I wished seeing it stirred some memories of him, but nothing came to mind. The only thing it did do, was make my heart flutter slightly and make me wish I could remember.

"Are you alright?" Taehyung asked softly as I let out a soft sigh, looking up at him.

"I want to be as happy as I look in these photos. I want to remember everything." I said sadly, looking down at my hands.

"Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault. Maybe, just maybe, if I'm lucky, I can make you that happy again." he said softly, making me swallow and smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be all doom and gloom. I'm happy now and I'm lucky to be alive." I said, smiling up at him.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for. You have been through so much, and you deserve to be as happy as you possibly can." He replied with such a tenderness it brought a tear to my eye. I wiped it before it could fall as he gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you, Tae." I responded as he nodded and began slowly pushing me down the hall toward my old bedroom. As he opened the door, I was slightly saddened by the fact that my room looked absolutely nothing like it did when I was growing up. I don't know why I expected to see it like that but I quickly pushed the disappointment aside and admired how beautiful but simply the room was decorated.

"What would you like to do? Do you want to lay down? Or would you like me to take you through more of the house?" He suggested as my eyes roamed around the room.

"After spending all that time stuck in the hospital bed, I think I'd like to be up for a while. Can... can I try to walk a little more?" I asked, feeling like I had slightly recovered my strength from when we arrived.

"Yes, of course. Here, let me help you stand." He replied, locking the breaks on the walker. He leaned down and got close to my face, making me swallow hard.

"Lock you arms around my neck." He said in a slightly husky voice, sending chills all over my body. I nodded and put both arms around his neck as I felt his hands snake around my upper body, locking behind my back. With very little effort, he helped me to my feet, my legs shaking from the strain. I planted my feet a little more firmly as he held on to me tightly.

"I'm gonna help you to the bed so we can sit you down and get your walker in front of you, alright?" He said almost into my ear, making me shiver.

"O-Ok, thank you." I replied as he began slowly helping me the few steps away to the bed. As we reached it, he sat me down on the edge and let go of me, bringing my walker over and putting it in front of me.

"I'm still gonna walk right behind you in case you get weak again." He said as he helped me stand and I grabbed on to my walker. I took a few strained and slow steps, letting out slow and breaths through my mouth. Every muscle in my body felt weak and shaky as I tried to take more than those few steps, my breathing getting heavier.

"Don't push yourself, take it slow." he replied as I took two more shaky steps and had to stop, feeling my legs weaken.

"Damn it." I breathed as he helped me sit back down on the walker.

"You're doing great. The doctor said it was a miracle you have recovered as well as you are. Some people who are immobile for as long as you were don't get out of bed for weeks and even then they don't walk for even longer. You are already way ahead of the game." he said with a soft smile on his face.

"I hate feeling this weak." I sighed as I felt my body still trembling while I sat there.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could fix it for you, but you have all of us here for you. Take your time. I want to be here for you, but...I don't want to scare you away either. I'm so afraid of coming on too strong, and that is the last thing I want. I want to be here, all of the time, but I'm going to refrain from doing that so you don't get overwhelmed. This conversation right here might be overwhelming you." he said, walking away a few steps with his hands on top of his head.

"I understand, Taehyung. I am glad you are being honest with me. I appreciate you giving me time and space, but I do enjoy your company, so I will leave it to your discretion." I responded, wiping my sweaty palms onto my pants. He turned back around to look at me, his eyes sad with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad you at least enjoy my company." he said softly.

"I promise I will let you know if it is too much." I replied, smiling back at him.

"That's good enough for me. Now come on, let's get you out to the living room where I think the guys have something waiting for you." he replied, smiling softly as he grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He got behind me and pushed me back out of the room and down the hallway, and as he did, I couldn't help but glance over at the pictures of our wedding day. When we got back out to the living room, Joon and Jungkook were waiting on the couch with a big duffel bag on the table.

"What's all this?" I asked, as they both grinned at me.

"Just open it." Namjoon said as Taehyung pushed me up to the coffee table. I reached my hand forward and unzipped it, my eyes widening as I gasped at the contents of the bag.

"Oh my God!!! Look at all this photography equipment!" I almost squealed, looking at the many cameras, lenses and everything else organized into the bag.

"This is yours. We thought it would be nice for you to have this here." Jungkook replied as I ran my hands softly over the equipment before leaning back in the walker.

"This was really thoughtful of you, thank you." I smiled, looking back and forth between the two.

"So, Jimin and Jin called to see if they could come over tomorrow and they are not going to leave me alone until I let them come see you. Would you be ok with that? If you really are not ready or are uncomfortable, I will tell them." Namjoon said, as I felt a little nervousness settle in.

"I mean...I guess if it will make them happy. I just feel like I'm going to disappoint them." I said, chewing on my lip.

"Even if you don't remember them, they will be ecstatic to see you. If you really are sure, then we will tell them they can come tomorrow." Jungkook replied, giving me a big smile.

"Hoseok and Yoongi are also dying to see you and they wanted to come too, but only if you're ready." Namjoon added, making me feel some excitement over seeing my old friends.

"I would love that! But...but won't Jimin and Jin be upset if I don't remember them and I remember Yoongi and Hoseok?" I asked, worrying that I would be upsetting the friends I didn't remember.

"I doubt that. They would understand, they know you have known them a long time. I'm not upset that you don't remember me, I'm just happy to see you awake and breathing. We all have missed you so much." Jungkook said, making me feel teary eyed.

"Ok, then I would be happy to see them all." I replied as they both smiled at me.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to have you back. Life just hasn't been the same. Everyone missed your presence." Namjoon said, giving me a tight lipped smile as he blinked hard a few times, his eyes getting watery.

"Oh, please don't cry. I can't take it if you cry again." I said, making him laugh.

"I know, I know. I'm a big softy." he replied, dabbing the corners of his eyes.

"Jesus, we all are." Taehyung said from behind me, making the guys chuckle.

"So...there is one thing we want to ask you. Is there someone you prefer to help you do more...intimate things? Like I am your brother and I love you, but I would prefer not to have to help you bathe." he chuckled, making me turn red.

"Oh God! Yeah, no that would not be ideal." I giggled, thinking about how embarrassing it would be for both of us.

"I mean, Taehyung obviously said if you felt comfortable that he wouldn't mind helping you do whatever you need him to, but since you don't remember, it might make it too difficult on you. Jungkook said if you really needed someone to do that, he would. He is my husband, so I have no issues with him seeing you in less than a fully dressed state." Namjoon said, as I felt my face get hot. I looked between Taehyung and Jungkook and swallowed hard, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"I....I guess to save you embarrassment.... Taehyung can and if he isn't here, then Jungkook." I replied in a low voice.

"Hey...I will still do everything I can to afford you as much privacy as possible. I only want you to be comfortable." Taehyung said as he smiled softly at me. I nodded and swallowed before giving him a smile back.

"Ok, now that that is taken care of, let's order some lunch, I'm starving!" Jungkook said, smiling brightly. They all began to discuss where to order from and what to eat. All I could think about was this handsome stranger's hands on me, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop the racing of my heart.

______________________  
______________________  
  



End file.
